


Miraculous Content Creator Blackout

by Emerald_Heart12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But this is very important, Have you heard of it?, It's really a big thing now, Miraculous Content Creator Blackout, Not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12





	Miraculous Content Creator Blackout

It's Emma here, and no, this is not an update.

But before you close the page on your screen, let me explain what this is about.

I'm sure that many of you will have heard of the  _Miraculous Content Creator Blackout_.

For those of you who don't know, this blackout is a two-week long strike for all creators in the  _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ fandom.

The cause of this blackout is simple:

Reposters.

They have been reposting content from this fandom without the creator's permission.

_This makes it_ **_theft_ ** _._

If you're a reposter,  _please take down that content immediately_.

Thankfully, none of my work has been reposted, as far as I know. If you see my work  _anywhere_ other than FanFiction.Net, Wattpad, Archive Of Our Own, or Tumblr, then it's definitely a reposter. Please report this to me.

Theft is a  _crime_. And I'm not going to stand around and let it happen.

Which is why I am participating in this blackout.

I won't be posting anything for this fandom until two weeks from today—July 21st, 2017.

Also,  _I will not_  delete this later. This is an important event, and even after it has come to pass, this will remind people that  _reposters must be stopped._ As for anyone who reads this after the blackout, remember this: As a strong supporter of fanworks, I, EmeraldHeart12, have proudly taken part in this blackout.

Justice will prevail.

And remember...


End file.
